dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Genome
, the , is a Earthling who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing him to become a Bio-Android. Android Berserker is one of the Android classes in Dragon Ball Heroes. Appearance The Android Berserker is a young Bio-Android whose overall appearance resembles Cell's perfect form; the main differences being he is primarily colored purple instead of green and he has a mouthpiece similar to Imperfect Cell. When in his GM outfit, he seems to be the reverse of this with his body looking like Imperfect Cell's and his face appearing similar to that of Perfect Cell and Frieza's faces. In both outfits, he has the Red Ribbon Army logo on his chest. In his JM outfit, his overall appearance resembles Perfect Cell. The Android Berserker's UM outfit changes his exoskeleton armor to the light blue color of the Cell Jr., with his overall appearance resembling a spiked version of his alternate outfit. His eyes also turn an icy blue. As a human, Genome looks like a younger version of Super 17. Biography ''Victory Mission'' In Victory Mission, Genome is a Human who uses the Android Berserker as his avatar in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. He is first seen with his two comrades, a boy named Nim and a girl named Nico. He and his comrades enter a tournament, and he defeats his opponent Mizore in the first round. He then faces the Namekian Berserker Kagyu for the second round of the tournament. However, before the round can start Black Smoke Shenron is summoned. Genome, Nimu, and Nico meet their grandfather Dr. Auto as he summons Black Smoke Shenron, Genome is taken away by one of the Shadow Dragons but escapes them, as he (in his Super Class state) watches the Dragon Ball Heroes team face off against each of the Shadow Dragons from an unknown location. Genome sends Super Saiyan 4 Broly to collect each of the Dragon Balls and bring them back. After Oceanus Shenron arrives back at the Shadow Dragon headquarters, Genome has Broly fight and destroy Rage Shenron, and then allies with Oceanus Shenron. Other Dragon Ball stories Dragon Ball Heroes In the fifteenth promotional trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes (GM9 trailer), floating above the battlefield, the Android Berserker and the two other Android avatars are shown watching the battle of GT Goku, Super Saiyan 3 GT Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Future Gohan, and Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks against Super 17, General Rilldo, Cell, and Frieza. In the seventeenth promotional trailer (JM1 trailer), he, the Namekian Berserker, the Majin Berserker, and the Saiyan Heroine appear with Super Saiyan 4 Goku to help Gotenks, the Saiyan Hero, the Majin Hero, the Frieza Clan Berserker, and the Android Elite Nico in fighting the Shadow Dragon of Water and Wind, Oceanus Shenron. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Genome can fly using his ki. Deck Genome's best character is Super Saiyan 4 Broly, who he sends to collect all of the Dragon Balls. Forms and power ups Class-up The Android Berserker, Genome, can use the Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 2 level of power. Super Class-up Perfect Form}} After beginning his plan to obtain all of the Dragon Balls, Genome took on the Super Class-up, becoming a Perfect Bio-Android. The Android Berserker, Genome can use the Super Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 3 level of power. God Class-up Like all of the other avatars, Genome is capable of taking on a god state. His god state appears as a red version of the Perfect Bio-Android form which acts as his equivalent to Super Saiyan God. Super God Class-up Genome can access the Super God Class-up to reach levels of power akin to that of a Super Saiyan Blue. It is to be noted, however, that unlike the God Class-up, this state quite dramatically alters Genome's Appearance aside from his colour palette; this horn-like extrusions curve, he gains spikes on his shoulders, and his chestplate design becomes segmented. Gallery References Site Navigation it:Genome Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBH Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes (team) Category:Villains